Snowball Fight
by livingtothefullest
Summary: A snowy day with the Survey Corps, something is bound to happen and Levi is definitely sick of the mess.


**Another little One Shot because I'm bored at work and sick of hot weather.**

* * *

Winter was supposed to be a semi peaceful time where people spent days with their families, dream about Christmas morning, and drink hot chocolate next to a fireplace. But with the Survey Corps, it meant that Levi was sick of people tracking in the snow that was piling up outside, and the mud marks that it left all over the floors of the castle. He forced anyone he caught to immediately take off their boots and to clean up the mess they had made before sending them on their way to do their other duties.

On a particular cold morning after a blizzard, Eren was bored out of his mind. He had been stuck in Levi's office while his captain did paperwork, leaving Eren left lying on the floor, looking directly up at the ceiling. It had been two hours of this and he was hyperactive as it was, so asking him to sit down for more than five minutes was a chore. But Levi managed to keep him subdued with threats of cleaning every bathroom in the castle with only a toothbrush. Eren had, had enough, though. "I'm going to get something to drink," he told Levi, getting up and stretching out his muscles that had become tight.

Levi peeked up from his papers before looking down. "You have five minutes, Jaegar," he stated simply.

Eren nodded and quickly left the room, but instead of going to the kitchen to actually get something to drink, he went in search of Armin and Mikasa who he found in one of the sitting rooms with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Sasha. "Guys, let's go outside in the snow!" he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Captain Levi?" Armin asked.

"He gave me five minutes, so I don't have any time to lose."

"What if we track snow inside?" Sasha murmured. "He'll make us clean it all up and we could miss dinner." She shuttered at the thought.

"Well, we won't get caught." Eren smiled and soon they were all running down the halls to the front doors of the castle.

They had managed to grab the attention of the other members from the 104th who followed them to the doors. Eren pushed them open and they were met with the icy wind from the brittle cold air. With a loud holler, Eren ran outside and jumped into the snow, beginning to make a snow angel. All the others followed him running out into the cold, fluffiness that was covering the grounds of the castle. Laughter could be heard by the other members of the Survey Corps from inside as they watched from the windows as the 104th rolled around, chased after each other, and built snowmen as if they were young children again.

Petra looked to the rest of Squad Levi with a mischievous look in her eyes. Eld, Oruo, and Gunther knew exactly what she was thinking, and they went to the doors that were still opened making the inside of the castle freezing. They crept over out of sight from the 104th and began putting together snowballs. They were highly out numbered by the newer recruits, but it was still going to be fun to hit a few of them.

Once they thought they had enough, they moved into position and counted down before ambushing the others, pelting them with the snowballs. Eren got hit on the cheek by Oruo who nearly fell over laughing. Eren quickly made one, throwing it as hard as he could at him, hitting him in the face as well. Soon, the others of the 104th were retaliating, making snowballs, and throwing them back at the vets. It was an all out snowball war.

Levi had heard the commotion outside thinking to himself what shitty brats they were all being. Sick of the noise, he decided to go put an end to the fight that was going on outside. He made his way down the stairs and walked towards the doors. The minute he stepped into the snow, he was hit with a snowball.

Everyone went silent and stared with wide eyes at Levi and then looked to the culprit who just happened to be Eren. He stood frozen in place as Levi wiped the already melting snow from his face, walking towards the younger boy. All that could be heard between the Survey Corps was the breeze, and the snow crunch beneath Levi's boots. He stopped about five feet away from Eren, picked up some snow and looked at it as he rolled it into a ball. Eren swallowed thickly, thinking this was it. This was the end.

"Snow's… gross," he murmured before throwing it at Eren, hitting him in the face once again. "But I guess it can be fun." He made another snowball and soon everyone was joining in again, throwing snowballs at each other. After about an hour more of this fight, everyone was shivering from the brutal cold and headed inside for some hot chocolate that Historia said that she would whip up. Ymir immediately went to go help her and they disappeared into the kitchen. As everyone walked through, Levi called out, "Wait!" They all turned to him, before realizing what he was going to say. There was snow and mud tracked in from outside from everyone. Levi looked at the floor and then up at everyone. "Clean this up."

He simply tugged off his boots, and carried them to his office as everyone groaned and got to work. Sasha nearly collapsed because she knew she would be late for dinner.

* * *

 **Not my best writing but I wanted to write something while I'm sitting here doing nothing at work. Hope you enjoyed! If you have anything that you would want me to write, let me know! I'll do any pairings really!**

 **xxKellyn**


End file.
